PERFECT
by yume fuusen
Summary: Cerita tentang Arthur dan Alfred. Dipadukan dengan lagu 'Perfect' oleh band ternama asal Kanada, Simple Plan, makin membuat cerita ini terasa angst-nya! Oneshot, complete. NO FLAME INSIDE!


Kepikiran bikin fic ini waktu saya lagi nyari gambar USUK (bukan yaoi atau doujin rate M ya!) yang lagi adegan 'American Revolutionary War' sambil dengerin lagu Perfect-nya Simple Plan. Sumpah liriknya bener-bener menggambarkan mereka berdua banget pas perang revolusioner Amerika. Arthur sampe nangis-nangis gitu dibawah kaki Alfred. Jadi ceritanya disini lagunya menggambarkan setiap situasi yang ada. Terkadang situasi dari sisi Arthur maupun dari sisi Alfred. Okedeh kelamaan nih kayaknya saya buat ngebacot. Nikmati aja batu bara goreng mentega saus tiram kecebur got(?) ini.

**DISCLAIMER**

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Perfect (c) Simple Plan

Perfect -fic- itu asli buatan saya!

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Hurt, angst.

**Human name used!**

-ooOoo-

_(__Hey Dad__, __look at me. Think back and talk to me. "Did I grow up according to plan?"_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time, doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along.)_

_.  
><em>

Suatu hari, Alfred diberikan baju oleh Arthur.

"Eh? Baju ini?"

"Ya, pakailah."

"Aku lebih suka baju yang sekarang..."

"Coba saja dulu. Aku akan merasa bersalah pada bosku karena aku sudah diberi amanat untuk memberikanmu baju ini."

"Tapi aku..."

"Sudah kubilang, pakailah!"

Karena menurutnya baju itu terlalu bagus dan terlalu formal, ia menolak untuk dipakai sehari-hari. Baju itu akan dipakainya ketika ada acara formal yang penting.

-ooOoo-

_(__And now I try hard to make it, I just want to make you proud. _

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you._

_I can't pretend that I'm alright, and you can't change me...)_

_.  
><em>

Arthur menyiapkan makan siang untuk Alfred. Namun Alfred menolak karena takut akan sakit perut karena memakan masakan Arthur.

"Al, ayo dimakan..."

"Nggak mau. Rasanya pasti nggak enak lagi,"

"Kali ini tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"_Trust me_."

-ooOoo-

_(__'__Cuz we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect_

_Now it's just too late, and we can't go back _

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect.)_

_.  
><em>

Hari itu mendung. Alfred mengacungkan bayonetnya di depan wajah Arthur.

"Aku bukanlah adik kecilmu lagi. Aku ingin merdeka!"

"Aku takkan membiarkannya!"

Arthur mengarahkan bayonet miliknya. Seketika bayonet milik Alfred terpental dan terjatuh ke tanah. Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Suasana menegangkan.

-ooOoo-

_(__I try not to think about the pain I feel inside _

_Did you know you used to be My hero? _

_All the days you spent with me _

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore...)_

_.  
><em>

Alfred sedang membereskan gudangnya yang berantakan. Arthur datang menghampirinya.

"Hei, Al. Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang beres-beres. Bisakah kau membantuku?"  
>"Oh ya. Tentu."<p>

Arthur menemukan mainan milik Alfred. Mainan yang dulu ia buatkan untuk sang 'adik'. Mainan berbentuk prajurit Inggris dengan wajah yang berbeda-beda.

"Mainan ini... Ternyata kau masih menyimpannya,"

"Itu sudah lama sekali. Aku akan membuangnya."

"Oh." Arthur terdiam. "Oh, ya. Aku menemukan bajumu! Kau tidak mau menyimpannya?"

"Semua yang ada disini selalu mengingatkanku pada masa lalu. Karena itu aku akan membuangnya."

Perkataan Alfred yang terakhir seakan membuat jantung Arthur berhenti berdetak. (A/N: Iye, ane tau ini lebay tingkat kecamatan-?-)

'_Kau sudah mulai melupakan apa yang selama ini kuberikan padamu..._' batin Arthur dalam hati.

-ooOoo-

_(__And now I try hard to make it, I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you. _

_I can't stand another fight and nothing's alright...)_

_.  
><em>

_(__'__Cuz we lost it all, nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect._

_Now it's just too late and we can't go back _

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect...)_

-ooOoo-

_(__Nothing's gonna change the things that you said _

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back, I can't believe it's hard _

_Just to talk to you, but you don't understand.)_

_.  
><em>

Bayonet milik pria bermata emerald itu mengacung tepat di hadapan wajah Alfred. Suasana hening. Tak ada suara dan tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa kuperbuat. Semua tak ada gunanya! Bodoh sekali!" Arthur berkata dengan nada seperti orang yang marah. Bruk! Arthur sengaja menjatuhkan bayonet miliknya lalu dengan posisi berlutut, ia menangis. Menangis di hadapan Alfred, orang yang ia besarkan dan dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri.

"Sial. Kenapa jadi begini? Brengsek." kata Arthur pelan namun sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Alfred.

"Iggy,"

Sesaat Alfred teringat kembali saat-saat yang ia lalui bersama Arthur.

_"Ayo kita pulang..."_

_" Iya! "_

"Dulu kau begitu besar dan berjaya..." kata Alfred.

-ooOoo-

_(__'__Cuz we lost it all, nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect...)_

(A/N: Disini kata-kata terakhir Arthur buat Alfred. Yaaah, jadi kayak kata-kata permohonan maaf gitu.)

Selama ini banyak hal yang kita lalui bersama. Rapat bersama kelompok, mengejar trio Axis, memanggang marshmallow. Semua yang kita lakukan sangat berarti bagiku. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi figur seorang 'kakak' yang baik untuk adiknya, tetapi aku tidak bisa. _Yeah, I failed to become a brother for you. _Perang yang pernah kita lakukan memang memakan banyak korban jiwa, tetapi aku sangat menyesalinya. Aku menyesal mengapa dulu aku tidak membiarkanmu bebas...

_(...Now it's just too late and we can't go back...)_

Sekarang waktu sudah bergerak maju. Kita tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke masa lalu. Apa yang sudah terjadi, aku tak akan bisa menolaknya. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa menyesali apa yang dulu pernah kuperbuat...

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect..._

- END -

SAYA TAU FIC INI JELEK SEJELEK MUKA AUTHORNYA! (lah? Authornya kan elu!)

Kalimat **I'm sorry I can't be perfect** sengaja saya nggak kasih kurung. Selain kalimat terakhir dari lirik lagu, juga menjadi kalimat terakhir dari permohonan maaf Arthur.

Setelah ngetik fic ini yang benar-benar membuat saya terheran-heran, saya berkata "Bener nih gue yang nulis beginian?" karena kayaknya badan saya seperti kerasukan (horor bener bahasanya..) dan tiba-tiba aja nulis fic ini. Sebelumnya juga saya nggak sama sekali kepikiran buat nulis fic, apalagi Hetalia dengan genre angst! Yah, kayaknya itu adalah naluri seorang author #eaaa

Akhir kata... Mind to review? ^_^

buatan saya!


End file.
